A Second Chance
by Madame Quackers
Summary: In Junior High, Hermione had liked the popular jock named Draco Malfoy. The problem was Draco thought of her as a brace faced English geek. Ten years later Hermione and Draco meet up very unexpectedly and opinions change.
1. An Interesting Conversation

"Hermione!"  
  
The fourteen year old girl ignored her name being called. She was on her bed staring at the ceiling, something she did just about every night. Spring Break would be over and soon she would be back at junior high. 'Oh Fuking joy' she thought to herself. 'I'm gonna be back at school with those snobby preps with their boyfriends in their letterman jackets...'. Her thoughts trailed off at that. She closed her eyes and thought of the one guy that only one person knew she liked, her best friend Ginny Weasley. This guys name was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was the guy every gir hated to love and every guy loved to hate. He was rich, popular, smart and above all he was a jock. He played on the track team, the football team, the baseball team, the soccer team, the basketball team, even the chess team. Hermione was smart and she knew why he played on the chess team. It was simple really. He played on it only to get some damn recognition for his brain.  
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps near her door, still she ignored them and looked up at her ceiling. With a sudden bang she gazed away from her ceiling to see Ginny staring at her with a shocked expression on her freckled face. Hermione tried hard not to smile at the look her friend was giving. 'Ha! So those acting lessons are finally working. Thank God if I smiled right about now she'd slotter me,' she thought. Ginny walked behind the door and closed it, all the while still glaring at Hermione. When the door was closed, Ginny walked over to Hermione and smacked her straight in the head. It was now Hermione turn to be shocked.  
  
"What the fuck was that for Gin?"  
  
"What the fuck was that for! What the fuck was that for!?," screamed Ginny. It seemed more of a statement then an answer.  
  
"Dude, I asked you. If you cant answer you're own questions how can I help you," Hermione said this knowing her red haired friend was going to be pissed off.  
  
Ginny stared at her for what seemed like a minute or two before she smakced her upside the head...again.  
  
"God Damn it Gin! Will you Stop?!"  
  
"No! I like hitting you. Espically when you scare the hebbe-gebbes out of me Herm!"  
  
"Sorry but um why did I scare you? I mean, I know I'm ugly but geez were you looking into a mirror when you got scared," Hermione knew she was setting herself up for some bruttle punishment there.  
  
"You-you-you little piece of English shit! You think you can prance over here from England and think you hot stuff, eh? Well let me tell you know there are prices to pay alright?"  
  
Hermione tried not to laugh at this.   
  
"You do know that was the most fucking corny,"she started smiling there,"god damned thing you have ever said in all the time I've known you?"  
  
Hermione started full out laughing by this time and was back on her bed, this time seated, with her hands on her stomache and her upper body bent over with her face by her knees. Ginny even started to smile and let a small laugh out before she spoke again.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But, what can I say I'm a horny bitch."  
  
Hermione stared at her friend and tried not to laugh. When she finally did start laughing again her friend stared at her questioningly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You just said and I quote 'what can I say I'm one horny bitch'."  
  
"Oh my God are you kidding me," Ginny started laughing when Hermione shook her head no.  
  
"But seriously 'Mione, you're mom was calling you for about five minutes until I came up here."  
  
"Really? Did'nt notice," she lied.  
  
Ginny sat down, "Don't bull shit the bull shitter Hermione. I know that you heard her because for one your dad who was outside heard her and your cassette player is'nt currently player. Were you 'thinking' again?"  
  
"Yeah, what if I was? What are you going to do, hit me again? But before you do reconsider my arm hurts now you dirty whore."  
  
"I find that a compliment. But Hermione what were thinking about this time?"  
  
"Him and crap."  
  
"Ahh the infamous him. Herm I know you love him and all but does he even notice your existance?"  
  
"No-Yes! Yes he does!"  
  
Ginny stared at her friend. 'This should be fun to ehar how she thinks he notices her this week.'  
  
"How does he know you exist this time?"  
  
"Well during sixth hour, percisely at 3:12, the last day before Spring Break. He accidently dropped my books off my desk," Ginny shook her head and Hermione noticed and paused," what you were there did'nt you see?"  
  
"Yeah I saw, but 'Mione he started laughing with his little retarted possy at your stupid face you gave him. Sorry Herm I just could'nt tell you."  
  
Hermione looked slightly down troted by the news. She really did like Draco Malfoy...a lot. Infact if people knew they might say she liked him too much, you could even say she was obsessed. But, see there was just one problem. He did'nt even like her. He was probley the most popular guy in her year. Shoot maybe even in her whole Junior high. Too her he was a sex god jsut she would never even know about the sex. To him she was just some girl who moved from England last year and always gave him stupid looks. Ginny broke Hermiones revear with her voice.  
  
"Maybe it's your braces? I mean come on all his croonies don't have braces and are'nt you getting you braces off in about a year and a half?"  
  
"Yeah, a year and a half too late!"  
  
"Oh Hermione! Why don't you just give up on Draco-I-Think-Every-Girl-Wants-To-Bone-Me-Malfoy and go for someone easier."  
  
"Yeah like who?"  
  
"My brother you know Ronald?"  
  
Hermione could'nt help but laugh at this. Ronald or Ron, which did'nt make him seem like a complete dork, was Ginnys older brother. See, Ron had a late birthday and so did Hermione so they got pulled into Ginnys grade. They were supposed to be in high school actually.  
  
"Ron? Are you kidding me? Please Ginny I'm not that desperate yet!"  
  
Ginny could'nt even speak as she fell off the chair laughing her ass off.  
  
"Does he really even like me?"  
  
"Does he even like you?"  
  
"You know you really need to stop repeating questions here or we'll never find any answers," Hermione laughed as she spoke.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Of course he likes you! He talks about you so friggin much its unbearable sometimes I SWEAR! Hermione this, Hermione that! It drives me crazy. 'What did Hermione wear today?' 'What did she eat-"  
  
Ginny was cut off by Hermione laughing and trying to stop Ginny from saying anymore.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, I get it! I don't want to know what goes on in that damn house of yours. But I'd rather go out with his best friend then him! No offence Gin or anything but Ron is'nt exactly my, erm, type."  
  
"None taken hes not my type either"  
  
With that they both stared at eachother before laughing again and talking about the dance that was to take place tonight.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note-  
  
Old Update...Trasnfer... 


	2. The Spring Dance

"Bye Mum, we'll be out here,"she pointed to the spot," by 10 PM. Okay?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny had just gotten out of Hermiones mothers car. They were dressed to impress, well impress their peers. They were high in fashion, well as high as you could get with a fifty dollar budget and shopping with your mothers.  
  
Ginny sported a pair of Levis Baggy Jeans along with a borrowed Light Blue Shirt from her older brother Percy, who was in high school. She had her red hair in a set of braids. Her make up was decent, red lipstick and a dab of light blue eye shadow completed her face. She wore her comfortable Keds.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, went for something more dramatic. Under her pink and orange plaid skirt she wore her orange stocking with her pink tube socks scrunched to her mid calf. She had a plain Orange Guess T-shirt she borrowed from her aunt under her white and pink starter coat. She had about 50 jelly bracelets on. They were yellow, pink, orange, and clear. Her pink hush puppies completed her outfit. She had her hair in a spiral perm kind of way with the spray on pink coloring. Her makeup was not to simple but not complex. She has pink lipstick on along with pink blush. Her eye shadow was very dramatic. With a dab of yellow and orange.   
  
Hermione's mother stared at her only daughter before speaking.  
  
"I'm not dumb honey. I know what time you said to pick you up and I kind of knew from common sense to pick you up at school."  
  
"Sorry Mum."  
  
"It's OK. Now you to have fun and make sure you here at 10. If your not here by 10 I'm leaving you here and you can walk your arse 3 miles home. Night!"  
  
As her mother drove away the two girls started laughing.  
  
"'Mione why do you say mum instead of Mom?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'm just kinda used to it. It'll probably go away before I'm 20"  
  
"Lets go. I wanna start dancing!"  
  
"Ok geez...What do you think he's gonna wear?"  
  
"Oh god,"Ginny laughed as she pulled her friend along to the auditorium.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As they entered they heard a very grungy rock song, Smells like Teen Spirit by Nirvana.  
  
iWith the lights out it's less dangerous  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
I feel stupid and contagious  
  
Here we are now  
  
Entertain us  
  
A mulatto  
  
An albino  
  
A mosquito  
  
My libido  
  
Yea/i  
  
"Do you think he's here," asked Hermione screaming over the music.  
  
"I have no clue," screamed Ginny back," I cant see a damn thing!"  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! I found him! Hes over there in his letterman Jacket!"  
  
Hermione was pointing to a blob in a red jacket with the letter N on it. N stood for Norland.  
  
"Well now that we've found him can we have some fun!"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Draco!"  
  
He was staring at the stage listening to the song ignoring everyone.  
  
"Draco....Draco...DRACO MALFOY!"  
  
He was interrupted by a screeching sound. God how he hated that sound. He turned around slowly and put his trademark smirk on.  
  
"Yes, Pansy," he drawled out her name.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "that Granger girl and her little friend what's her name Kinny or -"  
  
"Its Ginny," he interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, like a give a fucking damn," she said looking to Ginny and Hermione again,"they've been looking over here again. It gets a little sickening you know? Day after day with them staring at us. I mean I swear if that Granger girls English face looks over here one more time I'll poor some punch right on her head!"  
  
"Yeah you do that. And then that 'Granger girls' best friends brothers best friend, Harry Potter, will most likely kick your ass. Even if you do look like a girl," he smirked at his last remark.  
  
"How dare you insult me! But see that's not the point I don't care that Harry Fucking Potter tries to kick my ass. Ill just yank his balls off."  
  
Harry Potter was probably the second most wanted boy in the school, right behind Draco of course. He was the captain of the schools wrestling team and everyone knew he was the best. That was the only reason he didn't go out for the team. He didn't want to be beat by some four eyed messy haired prick.  
  
"I'll insult you any day I want anytime I want. Whether you like it or not! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go request a song now."  
  
He walked away flicking off Pansy Parkinson in the process and laughed at her scowl. 'When will that girl get a damned life and stop bothering the hell outta me?' He finished walking to the stage when he bumped into someone...a girl.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Gin!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore rock. I'm gonna go ask the DJ to change the song."  
  
"Ok but make sure it isn't a slow song I don't think I can dance that well to that,"Ginny laughed.  
  
Hermione walked away and as she reached stage through the throng of kids she bumped into somebody...  
  
"Oh my-Im so-,"she paused when she saw who it was.  
  
"It's OK atleast you didn't have that fruit punch in your hand."  
  
"Uh...Yeah."  
  
'Breath Hermione. Inhale and Exhale. Just request your song and get down.'  
  
"Can I request a song," they said in unison.  
  
"No, you go first," once again in unison.  
  
"No you,"unison again.  
  
"OK I'll go first," they laughed.  
  
The DJ looked from student to student trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Why don't you two just say your song and I can play it cuz yall gettin me a little bit dizzy."  
  
"Can I hear You Cant Touch This by M. C Hammer?"  
  
They looked at eachother.  
  
"Well, atleast yall picked the same song and there's no confusion."  
  
He looked through a pile of albums and fianlly found it and smiled as he put it on the player and Hermione and Draco walked off the stage together.  
  
"Well nice, er, talking,"Draco said beginning to turn around.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Hermione walked away.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did. You. Just. Speak. To. Him?!"  
  
"And what if I did?,"Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Did You?"  
  
"YES!,"she screamed.  
  
"Oh My God Hermione! You spoke to Draco Malfoy? What did yall say!? Tell me now!"  
  
"We just requested a song...the bsame/b song!"  
  
"Ahhhhhh!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
"What," Hermione looked at what Ginny was staring at and it was Pansy Parkinson along with her best friend Millicent Bulstrode. Who was also with Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They were all part of Draco's Posy.  
  
"Well look who it is, if it isn't the brace face twins."  
  
Hermione retorted, "look if it isn't Pansy the Pug face and her little group of idiots."  
  
"Ha Ha-No. Why were you talking to Draco?"  
  
"Ask him he was talking back."  
  
"Yeah right, like he'd every talk to scum like you."  
  
"Sorry but Malfoy would."  
  
"I would what?"  
  
No one had noticed Draco come over. He had a questioning look on his face as he looked at that two girls.  
  
"Did you talk to her," Pansy nodded towards Hermione.  
  
"Yeah and your point is," he stated.  
  
Pansy's mouth was so open Hermione was sure she had just seen a pig fly.  
  
"My point is that you don't talk to the lower scum...ever!"  
  
"Whatever, IM going back to the dance floor if anyone needs me."  
  
But before he could go Pansy did the unthinkable she dropped her Punch on Hermione head and Draco turned around to hear the scream Hermione gave.  
  
"Pansy what the fuck was that for God damn it!?"  
  
"Thought she could go out with the trash," Pansy shrugged as she threw the cup at Hermiones' head.  
  
Hermiones eyes were tearing and her make up was probley running but she didn't care.  
  
Ginny was the one who spoke next.  
  
"You fucking little whore! How dare you when Hermione did nothing to you. What did she ever do to you? Huh tell me that?!"  
  
At this Hermione saw two blurred versions come join the crowd and she noticed them to be Harry and Ron.  
  
"She came to America. That's what she did."  
  
"Parkinson go find a hole and piss in it!"  
  
"Ouhh I'm so scared."  
  
No one but Ginny noticed that Hermione had started to run away. So Ginny ran after her. Only Hermione didn't know one other person had seen her go, Draco Malfoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note-  
  
Old Update...Trasnfer... 


	3. Things Will Get Better

After the tiny little fight had ended Pansy just noticed Hermione was gone.  
  
"Ha that little bitch finally left!"  
  
"Parkinson you know that was fucking wrong."  
  
"Yeah but see she ran away probley out to the trash can."  
  
Pansy and the group of kids started to laugh, all except for Draco.  
  
"You know what Pansy I don't give a fuck if your the queen of the school and shit but you don't treat anyone like that, you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah I hear you and smell you but I'm not gonna do anything about that. I'm gonna treat people how I feel like treating people and whether you like that or not I couldn't care less," she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You just-you know what I'm not even gonna deal with you. I'm just gonna walk away and enjoy the rest of the dance. Crabbe, Goyle come now."  
  
As he walked away Pansy and her group of friends started to laugh.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hermione," Ginny yelled.  
  
"Hermione...Hermione....HERMIONE! God Damn it will you turned around?!"  
  
"What," Hermione said while turning around.  
  
Ginny could tell Hermione was distraught. Shit anyone who looked at Hermione could tell she was miserable. Her make up was all smeared by the rain and her fake perm was no unpermed. Her clothes were soaked and even though you usually wouldn't be able to tell, Ginny could. After all Ginny was Hermiones best friend in the world.  
  
"Hermione it's not worth it."  
  
"What's not worth what?"  
  
"Don't make it seem like I don't know what your thinking. Hermione all this isn't worth it!"  
  
"Ok I'm not exactly,"she sniffed," in the best mood in the world. So please be more specific!"  
  
"God Fucking Damn it! He isn't worth all this! Draco Malfoy isn't worth all this! Hermione you know I'm your best friend and I always will be but I'm not going to be as stupid as to not tell you he's not worth any of this crap. He's probley going out with Parkinson anyway! He's a jerk, you saw how he didn't do anything to what was happening-"  
  
Ginny was suddenly cut off by Hermione.  
  
"I don't care about what he didn't do. He didn't exactly do nothing, don't give me that ok? I was there he said he could talk to me if he wanted!"  
  
"Yeah if he wanted. What if he was just being polite Hermione?"  
  
She mumbled something into the rain and Hermione couldn't hear her.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said nothing."  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me. Damn it tell me what you said!"  
  
"I don't have to tell you shit but since I'm in such a damn good mood I will tell you. I said Ron's ten times better then that jerk."  
  
Hermione threw her head back in laughter.  
  
"I will never like 'Ronald' get that through your head. He is not my type I will never like Ron, ok?"  
  
At that moment they heard a sound that sounded like shoes being scuffed against the cement of the front of the school. They whipped their heads to see what the sound was and Hermione really didn't need to see what she saw at that moment. She felt like crying from all the stress.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry what was that all about," Ron asked as they walked away from the squabble.  
  
"I have no fucking clue," Harry responded.  
  
"Why did Hermione run away like that?"  
  
"Dude I have no clue."  
  
"You sure I mean Hermio-"  
  
Ron was cut off by Harry's hand shutting him up.  
  
"Ron, Hermiones my friend and I know she looked depressed and was crying so you don't have to tell me, ok?"  
  
"I know but do you think she needs comforting?"  
  
Harry laughed at this. His friend seriously was obsessed  
  
"Dude she's outside go see if she's out there if you want."  
  
"I think I will do that," and with that Ron walked off the dance floor.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Um, I'm sorry I'll just be leaving now," Ron mumbled.  
  
'Oh fucking great. This is just what I need. God may I ask you something's? Why me? Why the hell me? Why must you torture me, what the fuck did I do to deserve this punishment? I just got punch poured on me, I'm soaking wet from the rain. My crush probley thinks of me as the biggest loser and now the guy who has a crush on me is hurt. I have two words for you God. THANK YOU!'  
  
"Ron! Hermione's just a bit not herself today right 'Mione," Ginny asked looking into her eyes to make sure she knew to answer correctly.  
  
"Yeah sorry Ron it's-"  
  
Hermione was suddenly cut off by Ron walking away.  
  
"Ron where are you going?"  
  
"Back to the dance Gin. I just cant deal with this. Sorry."  
  
As he walked away Ginny smacked Hermione in the head...for the third time that day.  
  
"Okay seriously Ginny you need to stop that shit. My head already fucking hurts enough as it is God fucking damn it!"  
  
"I know you better then that Hermione!"  
  
"If you're talking about your brother I'm sorry! Okay is that what you wanted to hear? Huh, is that what the whole world wants to hear. Well, then ok I'll fucking tell them right now," she got ready to scream, "I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!"  
  
"Hermione! Will you stop it's not just the whole Ron thing it's that you didn't give him a proper apology or shit!"  
  
Hermione stared at Ginny, her best friend. Her only true friend. She stared for what seemed like hours before falling to the ground hard on her knees, crying.  
  
"I'm sick of all this shit Gin. I just can't take it anymore. I just wanna curl up in a ball and disappear!"  
  
Ginny got on her knees right next to Hermione and wiped away her tears, well what she thought were tears.  
  
"Come one Hermione, lets go home. We'll just walk. I'll call my mom and tell her I'm sleeping over tonight. Come on lets get out of this hell hole."  
  
Ginny got up and put her hand out for Hermione to take and she did.  
  
"Yeah, home sounds good right about now."  
  
With that the two girls started to walk home.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It took them about thirty minutes to walk home and they did so in silence. When Hermione got in the house she ran up to her room not even paying attention to her mothers curious stares. Her mother had a feeling Hermione wasn't going to talk to her so she tapped Ginny on the shoulder to find out what was going on with her only child.   
  
Ginny turned around slowly. 'Oh no she's gonna ask about Hermione,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, Mrs.Granger?"  
  
"Ginny dear please come," she motioned towards the red recliner.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
'Oh shit on a bun,' Ginny thought as she slowly walked over to the recliner and sat down looking at her hands and anywhere else but Hermiones mothers face. 'Hermione I am going to kick your fucking ass when your in a better mood.'  
  
"So, lets get down to business shall we," Hermiones mother was not one to go around the bush with situations like this, "what's the matter with Hermione? You don't have to worry I won't tell Hermione we talked."  
  
"Nothings wrong with her, well there is but it's just because she ate some bad chips."  
  
Ginny even thought that sounded bad. She just kept thinking the same thing over and over, I'm fucking screwed.  
  
"Well why didn't you two just go to the front office and ask to use the phone to call me. I would've been okay with picking the two of you up."  
  
"We didn't want to um...bother you just in case you were uh sleeping, we felt we would just walk."  
  
"In the rain?"  
  
"Well when we BEGAN um walking it wasn't uh raining and we don't have cell phones so we couldn't call you and thought it was stupid to just walk back to school."  
  
Ginny was trying to smile but she felt like puking. Just for the record Ginny was a terrible lier. But for some reason Hermiones mother smiled and did something that made Ginny gawk, she dropped the subject.  
  
"So do you want me to take you home?"  
  
Ginny stared wide eyed at Hermiones Mom before she realized she must've looked ridiculous.  
  
"Um actually er Hermione and me um were wondering if I could um stay the night. I could borrow Hermiones clothes, please," Ginny said with pleading eyes.  
  
"If it's all right with your mother you may."  
  
Ginny nodded and walked over to the phone to ask her mother.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After Ginny was done she told Hermiones mother that she could stay and Hermiones mother sent her upstairs. When ginny got upstairs she knocked on Hermiones door.  
  
"Hermione,"knock...knock...knock,"Hermione you in there?"  
  
"Yeah," sniff...sniff," come in Gin."  
  
Ginny entered her room to find Hermione staring at the ceiling again with her pajamas on and Hermione quickly pointed to her drawer to let Ginny know she could get some pajamas as well. Ginny walked over to the drawer while she asked Hermione if she was all right and Hermione just simply nodded. Ginny knew where to put her wet clothes, in the hamper. As Ginny took of her T-shirt and undid her pants (she had already taken off her wet socks and sneakers, Hermiones mothers rules) Hermione rolled over and put her face in her pillow. Ginny searched Hermiones drawer for a big T-shirt and found one to her liking as she unclipped her wet bra. She put the shirt over her head and walked over to Hermiones side and rolled her friend on her back.  
  
"Hermione something's wrong with you and I want to know...now"  
  
"It's just I have absolutely no chance with Draco."  
  
"Hermione it's okay, he's an idiot anyway passing up a girl like you."  
  
"Yeah, I know. He's made our lives hell hasn't he?"  
  
"Yeah so lets just forget about him until we have to deal with him at school on Monday."  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
With that Ginny turned off the light and her and Hermione got under the covers and went to bed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note-  
  
Old Update...Trasnfer...  
  
Oh and I got a real new review saying something about the word fuck, lol. I use that word a lot or atleast here that words used A LOT. 


End file.
